The Heart of Yule
by Arabella Thorne
Summary: Arwen is a wee elf of eight. It is almost Yule and nothing has gone right for her. Some injured strangers are brought to Rivendell, and one of them is Legolas of Mirkwood, also a wee elf. Happy Holidays! (This tale is AU) The CONCLUSION.
1. Default Chapter

10

Arwen sat in the attic in Rivendell and cried. She huddled near a small window that was full of swirling snow. The eight-year-old elf wiped her face on her green velvet sleeve and stared out at the landscape of the family garden that she could just make out from this height. The smooth wooden floor was cool to sit on and she could see her breath slightly in the air before her mouth. The attic was her favorite place to be alone because it was so little visited by others, save the occasional cleaner. Her brothers had found the attic useful as well as Arwen had found some of their drawings and toys in a small chest.

Arwen dropped her head again to her knees. The last few days had been nothing more than a series of disasters for her. She had not only lost Cimbelin, her favorite doll and a much treasured gift from her grandmother in far Lorien, but she had spilled a pot of ink all over her handwriting sample that she had worked on for weeks. It had been intended as a gift for her Grandfather and Grandmother when they came to Rivendell for Yule. Her plans had been to give it to them right before the ceremony in which all the elves of Rivendell lit candles in their homes and rooms and then went outside holding candles aloft through out the whole of Imladris. It took place at midnight on the shortest day of the year to show that even in the dark of winter, warmth and light and family shone forth and was stronger than the dark. Afterwards there was usually ice gliding on the Bruinen and the fishpond and on the lake above the house. And lots of singing of course and feasting.

And gift giving too.

The holiday was ruined. All her gifts had come to naught. Naneth's clay swan had broken a wing. Ada's starburst broach, which she had made from gold wire with the help of the House metal smith, Gryndinal, had been crushed when she knocked it off her study table and accidentally stepped on it. She had even made the twins matching candleholders from _dywern _wood, but one of them had fallen from the shelf in her wardrobe and snapped in two. She couldn't give one to Elladan and not give one to Elrohir.

Everything was ruined. And there were only two days until Yule.

Noticing that the light was fading into the early winter twilight, the elf child got up from the floor and made her careful way back down the narrow stairs to her room, two floors below. She needed to tidy up before dinner.

As she changed from her play dress into something more suitable for dinner, she heard a tapping at her window. Turning, she went over to the frosted pane and looked out. Would one of her brothers be out in this weather up in the apple tree to tease her?

But no one was there. She rubbed the glass to see more clearly and then she noticed it. A small bird, brightly feathered in red and blue sat huddled on the windowsill. She watched as it pecked at the glass. Wondering why the bird did so, Arwen stepped back and then noticed the basket of midwinter berries and flowers that Naneth had brought her the other day.

The bird must see the berries and be hungry!

Quickly unlatching the window to invite the bird in, it flitted a few feet away into the bare branches of the apple tree.

"Come on little one. Do not be afraid. All the cats are safe in the barns. You can come in here and be warm." Arwen held out her hand singing softly as she had seen her father do on occasion in the family garden. He would call the house sparrows and linnets to his hand who would then boldly eat seeds from his palm. Naneth could do it too, but Arwen found she did not have the patience to hold still long enough for the birds to overcome their fear.

She stood very still, ignoring the sharp wind and cold, but the unusually colored bird would not come to her outstretched hand.

The sound of the dinner bell broke her concentration and she realized she would have to go. Disappointed, Arwen closed the window. Brushing the snow off her gown, she turned and went to join her family in the main dining hall.

As she entered, she noticed that though the rest of the family was at the high table, Ada was not in his customary chair. One of the servers pulled out her chair and she clambered onto the soft pillows (which gave her enough height to be even with the other diners). She looked at Elrohir who was pouring mead for himself and Elladan.

"Where is Ada, Elorhir?"

Celebrian spoke up from around her youngest son. "Ada and Glorfindel had to attend to an emergency out on the East Road Arwen. Some travelers can go no further this night because of the snow."

Arwen nodded and held out her glass for some mead. Elrohir filled her glass a third full and then diluted it with water. Finished, he set the ewer down and then got Arwen a roll, which he buttered for her and then set it on her plate. "Anything else little bird?"

Arwen bristled at being called little. She hated being the youngest elf in the House. Everything was too high or too heavy. She could do things herself.

But the dinner table was no place to start an argument, something her parents had impressed on all of them.

"Soup please."

Elrohir took her wooden bowl and passed it to his mother who filled it with rich venison soup from the tureen before her.

Arwen took the bowl carefully from Elrohir and set it before her. Sighing, she stared into the fragrant steam. Slowly she dipped in her spoon and took a tentative sip. It was not too hot and soon she was eating eagerly. But her mind was on the poor bird outside her window.

While Elrohir de-boned her trout, her father joined them, silently kissing Celebrian on the head as he slipped into his chair. He was immediately served mead and soup by two attentive elves.

Arwen wiggled in her seat anxious to ask her father about the emergency and wishing Elrohir was a bit faster with the trout.

Finally the bones were gone and Arwen could eat. But before she did, she leaned around her brother. "Ada! Ada where have you been? What happened on the East Road? Did the people get frozen?"

Elrond smiled as he set his goblet down. "Well my Undomiel a small group of elves returning from the Grey Havens had trouble in the snow. Their horses were unable to plow through the drifts and this storm made it hard for the animals to see their way. Two of the horses were injured when one slipped and fell on another horse and slid down an embankment with their riders. No one got frozen however."

"Will the horses be all right Ada?"

"Cerwal is seeing to them. They should be fine with a little rest and a chance to heal."

Arwen fell silent and then realized something. She could not remember anyone leaving for the Havens, so who had gone to the Havens and returned?

"Ada! Where are these elves from?"

"They are returning to King Thranduil's Hall in Mirkwood."

"Mirkwood." Arwen stared down at the slightly steaming heap of trout. She had never met any elves from the dark mysterious wood to the east of them. Her parents did not speak often of Mirkwood or the elves therein. Her brothers, however, had always spoke with great relish about the giant spiders there that could be hunted there for sport. Arwen shivered. "Are they coming to dinner?" Arwen looked about the Hall but did not see any strangers. Maybe they had hunted spiders too.

"Two of their party are injured Arwen and the rest are cold and weary from their efforts to rescue the others. Now enough questions. Finish your supper."

"Yes, Ada."

Elrohir took a moment to ruffle her hair. "You are certainly an inquisitive bird this evening, Arwen."

"I am not a bird Elrohir and stop mussing my hair."

"Forgive me, my lady."

Celebrian said mildly, "That is enough Elrohir."

"Yes, Naneth."

Dinner was finished in quiet.

But while the other elves ate and talked in low voices, Arwen was consumed by curiosity. Elves from Mirkwood! She couldn't wait to see them!

When finally the Evening Song of Thanksgiving had been sung, Arwen asked breathlessly "May I be excused Naneth, Ada?"

Her parents nodded their heads and in moments Arwen had climbed out of her chair and rushed from the Hall headed to her father's surgery.

The door to her father's study was closed, which usually indicated privacy was wanted. Biting her lip, Arwen knocked lightly and turned the handle. Her father's surgery was just to the right. Glorfindel looked around the tall cabinet doors covering her father's medical supplies. "Yes Arwen?"

"Glorfindel! Who got hurt? I want to see the elves from Mirkwood! I have never seen any elves from Mirkwood. Do they look like us? Are their ears pointed? Do they---"

An elf came out of the recovery room carrying a small bundle of clothing. He looked much like Glorfindel, tall, blond and dark-eyed. And was definitely not a member of her Household.

Looking at the two adults Arwen burst out "Are you from Mirkwood?"

He nodded. "I am. You must be the Lady Arwen. I am Fhelast of Thranduil's Hall."

Arwen curtseyed and tried to peer around the two adults. "Who got hurt? Can I see them? Do they need me to sing a song or help them drink one of Ada's medicines?" She couldn't help herself from making a face.

The two adults laughed. "Young Legolas is asleep, my lady. Perhaps when he awakens?"

"Legolas?"

"King Thranduil's heir, Arwen."

"His father sent him on his first visit to the Havens." Fhelast explained. "We had hoped to be home by Yule, but harsh weather slowed us at every turn."

"Oh…poor prince. His Ada and Naneth and his brothers and sisters will miss him so." Saddened by her thoughts, Arwen ran and grasped Glorfindel soft gold velvet robe and crowded against his rock hard thigh. He put a gentle hand on her head. "Well, we shall do what we can to make his Yule bright."

At that moment Elrond entered, pausing by the door as he saw Arwen. "My love, what are you doing here?"

"Ada, Glorfindel and Fhelast say the poor prince is hurt! And he can't get home and he will miss Yule with his family and…" Arwen rushed from Glorfindel to her father who picked her up. She immediately turned her face to hide her tears in the long dark curtain of her father's hair.

She heard the low rumble of his voice as she calmed down. "Is all well with Legolas and Sana?"

Glorfindel answered as he closed the cabinet doors. "Both are sleeping, my lord."

Elrond silently entered the recovery room and showed the sniffling Arwen the small form in the bed. The young elf's pleasant face was warmed by the large candle that would burn steadily through the night. The other patient, an adult elf, whose head was thickly bandaged, lay in the next bed.

Admonishing her to be quiet, Elrond went and checked on his patients, laying a hand briefly on each one's forehead to insure their sleep was peaceful.

In moments, he took Arwen by the hand and the two elves left the room. Glorfindel and Fhelast looked at him inquiringly as he re-entered the study. "It is as you say, the prince and Sana are sleeping peacefully. The morning will tell us more."

The two adults bowed slightly to Elrond and left.

Arwen yawned and dipped her face against her father's hip. He picked her up again. "Time for you to sleep as well, my little sparrow."

She yawned again and said quietly, "Will you sing to me Ada?"

"Of course, Arwen."

"Earendil's Sailing Song?"

"If that is your wish."

"Yes, please."

The tall elf began humming the song as he walked along, holding Arwen close.

In a few minutes the elf lord and his little one had entered her room. Smiling at her sleeping face, he laid her on her bed and undressed her. Finding her nightdress on the bottom of her wardrobe, he walked carefully about her blocks and wooden animals and re-dressed her. Tucking her in, he lit her night candle and singing a night blessing, he left the room.

The wind's mournful howl woke the little she-elf hours later. Biting her lip she cowered beneath her blankets and debated about running to her parent's suite just down the hall. But only babies did that.She needed to be brave. Moonlight glowed softly in her room as the clouds raced before the wind over the Misty Mountains. Arwen drawn by the silvery light, went to her window and stared at the sparkle of snow and ice on the apple tree and the icicles hanging from the roof line. With a start, she noticed that the red and blue bird was huddled against her window again. She watched it intently and realized with an in rush of breath that the bird was not moving. It was covered with a light dusting of snow. Opening her window carefully, she leaned around the casement and tried to reach the tiny form. Her arms were just too short. Thinking furiously she straightened. It wouldn't do to wake Ada or her brothers for the bird. She would never hear the end of it from the twins and Ada, well, he had actually looked rather tired at dinner.

Being a healer did that to him.

Glancing at the sparkling apple tree branches, she realized that the branch closest to her window would allow her to reach the bird. Running to her wardrobe, she hunted about until she found her pair of leather trews that she was allowed to wear when she went riding or hunting with the family. Pulling them on under her nightdress, Arwen climbed out of the window and onto the apple tree branch, hissing a bit at the cold as her hands grasped the icy wood. She inched along the branch until she got opposite the tiny feathered form. Leaning out, she edged further until her fingers touched the cold bird. Moving a bit more she was able to get her hand around the bird and take its unresisting body with her. Sliding back on the branch, she took a moment to tuck the bird inside her nightdress so she would have both hands free to navigate back to her room.

Safe at last, Arwen jumped down and quickly latched the window behind her. With a loud howl the wind moaned once more about the eves of the House on its lonely way to the East.

Gently taking the bird from out of her nightdress, Arwen took it near her night candle and looked at it closely. It looked like a cross between a robin and a sparrow, save for its blue breast and body, red topknot and wings. Arwen kissed the bird softly and finding a one of Cimbelin's blankets, she wrapped it loosely around the bird and then set it on her pillow. Taking off her trews which she left on the floor, she got back carefully into bed and laying close to the bird, she watched it intently until she fell asleep.

The next morning, Arwen rolled over yawning. The sun was shining thinly through high clouds. With a start, the young elf remembered the little bird. She unwrapped the cloth, but nothing was there! Arwen looked wildly about the room and as she did, suddenly a clear trill of bird song came from over by her window. There was the little blue and red bird, perched among the red berries and flowers. She could see he or she had eaten several. Clapping her hands, Arwen went to her wardrobe and hastily got out of her nightdress and pulled on a warm woolen gown of soft blue.

There was a knock on her door and in a moment, her father stuck his head around. "Are you coming to breakfast Arwen?"

Running to him, she leapt in his welcoming arms. "Ada, look! I rescued a bird! It was frozen outside on the window ledge and I saved it! I am a healer just like you!" Elrond looked over her head at the bright colored bird now preening itself on a bare hawthorn branch Celebrian had included in the winter arrangement she had put in Arwen's room for Yule. It was an unusual looking bird.

"It is a beautiful bird my love. I shall have to look in the library to see if I can discover what kind of bird it is. I have not seen one like it. Certainly not here in the North. It looks more like something from Far Harad."

"It is not far now Ada. It is in my room."

"Of course. Let us go have breakfast and then perhaps if he is up to it, you can meet Prince Legolas."

Arwen hugged her father hard. Today was certainly going to be better than the last several days.

As her father set her down, though still holding her right hand, Arwen thought about Yule again. It was one more day away. And she had no presents for anyone now. Her shoulders slumped a bit at the thought. She would have to think of something.

Breakfast was in her parent's suite near the fireplace in their parlor. Occupied with thoughts of Yule, she missed her mother's question.

"Nana? I am sorry, I did not hear you. My thoughts were wandered off."

Celebrian smiled, "I asked what you planned to do today?"

"Well, I want to talk to Prince Legolas because I have never met a prince. Does he have a crown Ada? Did he bring it with him? Will he put it on if I ask politely?"

Her parents laughed and Elladan spoke up around a grin. "I don't imagine he has it with him Arwen. A crown is only for very formal occasions."

"Or to impress people." Added Elrohir.

"Oh, I don't think he can press people. He has a broken arm I think.'

Elrond spoke up. "A broken wrist, a slight concussion and a rather nasty scrape down his left leg."

"Poor prince! Well it does not matter he does not have his crown with him, I shall talk to him anyway."

"I am sure he will appreciate that Arwen. If you have finished your breakfast, you can come with me to the recovery room."

Arwen hastily finished her milk, which formed a mustache above her upper lip. Her mother took her napkin and softly dabbed at her face. Dodging the offending cloth, Arwen hopped off her chair and looked at her father expectantly. With a grin, Elrond stood and going over to Celebrian, bent and kissed her, taking his time. Celebrian raised a hand to his cheek.

"Oh Ada, do you have to kiss Nana all the time?"

Everyone laughed, and with a brief heated look at his wife, the elf lord took his daughter's hand and left his suite.

Erestor passed them as they neared Elrond's study. Stopping the elf said, "The Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood have sent a message by snow owl. They shall be here this evening, barring any more bad weather."

Elrond chuckled. "It would not dare delay Galadriel!"

Erestor smiled in return and bowing slightly, went on his way.

Arwen danced around her father, clearly delighted with the news. "I cannot wait to see them! Why I have not seen Daernaneth and Daeradar in well, since I was a baby!"

"At least that long." Elrond agreed as he pushed open the door to his study. Arwen rushed past him and went to the recovery room. She clapped her hands and turned to her father who was opening the doors to his medical cabinet. "He is awake Ada!" She ducked into the room and hopped up on to the edge of the bed.

Legolas hissed at the sharp stab of pain from his wrist. "Well you could have least come in quietly. This is not a play room." The little prince glowered at her. Arwen about to say something hot in return saw his eyes were suspiciously moist. She got off the bed slowly and stepped away. "I am so sorry my lord." Backing up, she bumped into her father, who carrying a tray, stepped around her smoothly and went to the prince's bedside. Noticing his eyes, Elrond looked quickly at his daughter and then lay a hand on the prince's forehead. Legolas blinked quickly a few times and then relaxed back down into the pillows as the elf lord's healing energy eased his hurt.

"Arwen?"

"Ada, I am sorry I jumped on the bed too hard. I didn't mean to."

"Legolas has several hurts sweetheart, he cannot take too much movement right now." He beckoned to her. "Come let me introduce you formally."

Arwen took his hand and whispered fiercely "But he doesn't have his formal crown Ada."

Smiling, he pulled Arwen close to Legolas' right side and said softly, "Legolas Thranduilion, meet Arwen Undomiel, my daughter."

Arwen biting her lip, curtseyed very properly.

Legolas taking a deep breath sat up carefully and bowed from the waist.

"Oh am so sorry you are hurt Legolas! And that you won't be able to be home for Yule. I promise I will not jump on your bed again."

The prince's eyes grew watery again and his lower lip trembled. "I shall manage quite well, I am sure. I have been alone before." He lifted his wet lashes up to the healer. "And I have been told your father is a great healer."

"Oh yes, he is the best in all of Middle Earth. He can save any one---"

"Arwen, that is quite enough. I need to examine Legolas to see how he is doing. If you will wait in the study?'

Sighing deeply she nodded, "Yes Ada." She looked around and saw the other bed was empty. Gasping she pulled on her father's mauve robe. "But Ada where is Sana? Did he die? You could not save him?"

"No, no my love, Sana is not dead. He has been moved to another room. He needs complete quiet and not the chatter of little ones."

Nodding slowly Arwen stepped away from her father and left the room. She jumped on the couch that stretched beneath the big glass window that overlooked the valley. It was a beautiful sight this morning, sparkling and glistening with new snow and ice. It would be perfect sledding weather, perhaps she could convince one of the twins to accompany her because her parents had firmly told her no excursions without another elf with her. Then she sat heavily and turned to face the room. But poor Legolas. He would be stuck in bed and wouldn't be able to go sliding or sledding or anything. And he needed a gift! He might have to face Yule without his family, but certainly he couldn't have Yule without a gift.

But what?

To be continued


	2. Chapter Two

8

Elrond came out of the recovery room, holding a bowl of slightly steaming water with a mound of cloth in it. Setting it on his desk, he noticed Arwen's downcast looks. "What is it, my love? You may talk to Legolas now if you want."

"Ada," she whispered fiercely, "Legolas does not have a Yule gift. What will I do? He is already sad because his family is not here."

"We will think of something, or rather you will, undoubtedly. Go on in, but remember, no bouncing."

"All right Ada."

Arwen slipped off the couch and walked slowly into Legolas' room. She stood at the end of the bed, her eyes on the deep green carpet beneath her slippers.

"You can talk to me if you wish."

Arwen's eyes flashed up at him. "I-well, maybe I do not wish to, if you are going to be that way."

Legolas eyes lit up at that and he pulled himself up, clutching the edge of the quilt that lay over him. "Well, I am just trying to be friendly."

"No, you are just trying to be a bossy prince. I am bossy with my dolly Cimbelin when I am playing Queen of the North."

"There is no such thing."

"I know that silly. I am just pretending." She crawled carefully up on his bed and sat near his left side. "Do you never pretend? To be a dragon or a giant eagle or a princess…oh wait, you are already a prince. All right, how about being a King?"

Legolas looked down at the quilt again, rubbing his hand over the silky covering. "Sometimes I pretend to be the greatest and bravest archer that ever was. Better even than Father."

"Hm. I am doing better at my archery, but I think I like horseback riding the best." Arwen tipped her head at the elfling. "Well, when I am told to stay in bed or in my room, which does not happened very often, I found I like making wooden puzzles, or practicing my letters." She leaned forward, "And once, when I had to take some of Ada's very nasty flavored medicine, Nana brought me a wonderful egg custard with fruit to help take the bad taste away."

Legolas looked up at that, with a slight smile. "I rather like fruit custard myself. Do you think if you asked, your Nana would give me some?"

Arwen nodded. "I am sure she will. Maybe even for the midday meal." She hopped off the bed and said, "I am going to get my puzzles and some parchment and ink."

"All right."

Just as she was about to leave the room, she heard a soft "thank you" from the bed. Smiling, she raced out of her father's study and down the halls to her room. Quickly entering her room, she rushed to her wardrobe and then stopped. There was the little bird, fluffed up comfortably, still on the hawthorn branch. He looked at her with a bright eye and chirped. Arwen smiling chirped back and then dove into her wardrobe.

Boots and shawls came flying out from behind her, startling the little red and blue bird who flew to the top of her curtain rod. "Aha!" Arwen pulled out a stack of three wooden puzzles. Putting them on her bed, she went to her table by the window and got two goose quills and a small stoppered bottle of ink. Balancing them all, she took the stack back to Legolas.

She brushed past her father, who was once again in his medical cabinet. "Arwen, what have you there?"

"Legolas and me are going to make puzzles and then I think we are going to practice our letters."

He father arched an elegant eyebrow at this. Closing his cabinet he came over to the small elfling and bent to look her in the eye. "I do not want the prince over-excited Arwen. He has hurt his head and needs quiet today. Do you understand? You must play quietly."

"All right Ada. I promise no noise."

"Either I or your mother will return in an hour or so with the midday meal and then young Legolas must sleep."

"Ada," Arwen dropped to a whisper again. "I told him Nana would make an egg custard with fruit for him. He is fond of custard like I am."

"I shall ask Resaldil about that. Remember, play quietly."

"I shall." Balancing her stack she went carefully into the recovery room. Legolas turned to look at her and Arwen saw his cheeks were wet. Putting her stack on the end of the bed, she came closer to the prince and reached out and touched his cheek softly. "Does it hurt Legolas? Did my Ada not make the pain go away? He is usually very good at that. Specially if I have an upset stomach."

Legolas just shook his head and wiped his cheeks quickly. "It is nothing. Just nothing. I am a little bit tired is all."

Arwen stared at him a moment and thought carefully about what would make him sad.

"You miss your Naneth and Adar." She said softly.

"My Naneth is dead. And Adar, Adar is always very busy. He is a king you know."

Arwen was shocked into stillness. His Naneth was dead? Shivering, she realized she had never known anyone whose Naneth was dead. Why elves did not die, they just went to the Grey Havens and rested and were happy all the time about being in the West. Putting her hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry Legolas. Do you still want to make puzzles?"

Nodding slowly, he wiped his face again and adjusted himself in his bedclothes so he could take one of the wooden trays of cleverly cut wooden pieces. His choice was a rearing warhorse of the Second Age. Arwen took a flying dragon puzzle, her favorite.

The two elflings remained in companionable silence as they figured out the intricacies of the designs. Arwen finished first and then looked at Legolas who was trying to figure out a piece of the horse's equipage, awkwardly holding the piece as he tried to keep the tray balanced evenly in his lap without the use of his other hand. "Do you want me to tell you where that goes?"

"No, I will figure out." He looked up quickly, "But thank you."

Arwen beamed at him. "You are welcome!" She picked up the third puzzle of a pair of swans in flight and set to work on it.

In a few minutes, Legolas had finished his puzzle and took the dragon puzzle and dumped it out on the coverlet. Arwen happily working on her puzzle told him, "My daernaneth and daeradar are coming for Yule! Ada says by tonight! I cannot wait, I have not seen them since I was so little I could not even remember them."

Legolas smiled thinly at her words but said nothing more as he worked.

Arwen worried that Legolas had no grandparents either offered, "I guess your daeradar and daernaneth are really busy too." Legolas just nodded.

The she elf sat up straight and looked at the prince with a slight frown. "Your family is too busy for Yule, I see. Well, we are not too busy for Yule here. We will have the Candle Ceremony and then there will be sliding on the ice and feasting and…presents…."

Legolas looked up at that. "You get a present because of the Candle Ceremony?"

"No silly, because it is Yule and we love each other and we have "flung our souls against the dark and won," as my Ada says." Shaking her head, she put in the last puzzle piece. "Do you not have presents at Yule?"

Defensively the prince replied, "Oh of course, well, not every Yule. Most Yules. I think."

Arwen shook her head. "Mirkwood must be an entirely strange place."

"No it is not!" The little prince answered hotly. "Why my father's halls are full of beautiful warm lights: red, gold and yellow and the wonderful smell of scented candles. There are jewels everywhere always sparkling with different colors. We go out on the roof of the Hall and watch the stars dance through the great oaks surrounding us. We dance too. And then come in and sit by the fire. And sing long into the night. Of course, that is only if you are big enough and do not need to have your nurse take you to bed early."

"That does sound nice Legolas. I like dancing too."

Her mother came into the room then, the warm smell of baking surrounding her. She carefully moved the puzzle Legolas had been working on and set a tray before him. Two wooden bowls of last night's soup sat steaming in the center. Accompanying them were two small dishes of custard with crushed hothouse berries on top and a handful of hothouse grapes. Arwen clapped her hands and then hopped up to hug her mother. "Careful Arwen, you do not want to spill the soup!" The bowls sloshed and a few of the grapes rolled about the tray.

"Oops. Sorry Nana."

"Legolas, do you need help with your soup?"

"I do not think so." Legolas stared fixedly at his bowl, licking his lips.

" I can help him Nana."

"You need to eat your food Arwen. Come Legolas let me make sure you are able to eat the soup."

Pushing his light blond hair away from his face, he dipped his spoon into the rich broth. But as he raised the spoon, it wavered slightly and some of the soup dribbled onto his nightshirt. Embarrassed, he dropped the spoon back into the bowl. "I just shivered my lady. I can do it."

Celebrian smiled. "Arwen lift the tray please."

Arwen immediately did as she asked. When it had been lifted from the bed, Celebrian gently slipped behind the little prince so that he lay partially against her. Indicating she needed the tray again, Arwen carefully set it in Celebrian's lap and then lifted her own bowl of soup, watching her mother. Celebrian took the napkin next to Legolas' bowl and dabbed at the soup spots. Then adjusting herself once more, she pulled the prince back into her embrace and lifted his spoon to his mouth. Arwen seeing a tinge of pink beginning to stain his cheeks, dropped her eyes to her own bowl. Her mother's soft voice said, "Taste the soup love. It should not be too hot."

Arwen smiled around her spoon when she heard the faint sound of slurping. And then, "It is good, my lady."

"I am glad." There was the sound of another small sip and Arwen sighed as she picked up a grape. At least Legolas was not too embarrassed to be hungry.

As she could eat her soup easily, Arwen was finished with her meal before he was. Carefully setting her bowl on the tray, she got up from the bed and said, "Naneth may I be excused."

"Of course love. Do clean up the puzzles before you leave."

"Arwen? You will come back won't you?" Legolas said around the napkin Celebrian was patting his face with.

About to answer, Celebrian said, "After your meal young Legolas, you must rest. Elrond's orders."

"I will be back later then Legolas, I promise." She grasped his good hand firmly and gathering her puzzles and parchment, she left them on a chest at the end of the bed and left the room.

Once in the halls, she noticed all the activity as elves decorated pillars and staircases, window embrasures and walls with cunningly woven pine boughs and ivy and holly berries. In the swags of greenery candles were placed along with gilded pinecones and shiny apples. Arwen stopped as two elves carried a large swag of pine boughs past her. She dipped her face into the prickly greenery and inhaled the wonderful smell of fresh pine. As she stepped back, her heart plunged to her slippers. She still had no gifts for her family! Maybe if she showed them the…_pieces _of her efforts they would not be so disappointed?

Arwen ran towards her room biting her lip to see what she could salvage. But before she got there, she was lifted from behind and swung up into Elladan's arms. "Where are you running to fair maiden?"

"My room. It's secret."

"Your room is secret? Hardly."

"No, why I am going there is secret."

"Well put your secrets aside. It is time to go fetch the Yule log and Ada says you may sit in the sleigh with us, if you promise not to wander off."

Arwen gave an unladylike "whoop" and struggled out of her brother's arms. Released, she ran pell mell for her room, Elladan laughing behind her. She dashed to her wardrobe and pulled out her boots, which she swiftly got on. Her winter cape (along with the rest of her family's) resided in the cloakroom just to the right of the entryway doors.

The little red and blue bird trilled a song of welcome from atop the brass rod that held up the tapestry opposite Arwen's bed. Arwen stopped and tried to imitate the sound and then broke into laughter when she could not quite hit the high notes.  
Finished, Arwen rushed out of her room and right into Elladan who laughing picked her up again, tickling her.

By the time they reached the cloakroom, Arwen was laughing helplessly. Elladan pulled her fur cape down and making sure it was on her securely, took his small sister's now gloved hand and led her down to the waiting sleigh. Glorfindel and Elrond sat, with the blond elf lord handling the reins in the front and Elrohir and Elladan sat in the back. Arwen climbed in and sat quickly on Elrohir's lap. His arms automatically snaked around her waist as Elladan settled next him. Seeing all were ready, Elrond let out a shout of encouragement, and the two silver geldings sprung away.

Snow sprayed up along the sides of the sleigh like a shimmering silver curtain. Arwen laughed for sheer joy. "Faster Glorfindel! Faster! It looks like swan's wings! Like we are flying!"

Glorfindel laughed and then, Elrond began a roundelay whose rhythm reflected the speed at which they were going. The rest of the elves knowing the song added their voices, filling the air with gladness.

Arwen was good as her word and did not wander off from the older elves, even when she spied deer tracks and the small prints of a fox.

The four adults took the large gnarled log they had decided on and taking several lengths of rope, tied it to the back of the sleigh. To lighten the load for the horses, the twins ran along side the sleigh as they dashed back homeward. Arwen, wrapped in her father's arms laughed to see her brothers covered with the snow the sleigh threw up. By the time they reached the House, the twins looked marble statues come to life.

Glorfindel, Elrond and Arwen all helped to brush the snow off her brothers. At the very last, Elrond lifted her so she could brush the ice crystals carefully off Elladan and Elrohir's eyebrows, receiving kisses for her efforts.

Once in the House, Arwen quickly got out of her cape and then stood back as the piece of wood was dragged in on a huge piece of canvas. A cheer went up and the elves that could, followed the log into the Hall of Fire where it would be lit once the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood arrived.

Arwen rushed from the Hall and went down to the recovery room.

Legolas was not there!

She dashed back out into the corridor looking for one of her parents. She physically ran right into her father as she turned a corner. "Ooof!" She plopped down to floor. Elrond only slightly taken aback, lifted his daughter and asked with a smile "Yes Arwen? Are you all right?"

"Ada! Ada! Legolas! He has not died has he?" Her eyes began to fill with tears. "He is not in the recovery room!"

"Arwen, shhh, sweet." The elf lord bent and gathered her close. "Of course he is not dead. I have given him a room between yours and ours. He is healing nicely. And I think it would be better if he were closer to all of us."

Arwen smiled at her father, kissed him and ran back towards her room, her father's chuckle following her down the corridor.

Once she got to the door of her room, she glanced along the hallway and decided that door just to the right of her parent's suite must be where Prince Legolas was.

She went and pushed the slightly ajar door further open and saw that the young elf was asleep. She went into the room. It was a nice room as rooms here in Rivendell went. Beautifully carved furniture with trees and leaves all about, soft rugs beneath her feet, a tapestry of a ship on moonlit seas. But there were no toys, nothing personal. She came up to the sleeping prince and laid a hand softly on his forehead wishing she could help elves heal like her father. She saw with a smile that the prince's hair, which had been loose and a bit tangled, was now neatly braided back from his thin patrician features. Her Naneth no doubt.

Turning slowly, she went back to her room. Spying the parchment and puzzles her mother had returned to her room, she climbed onto a chair, pulled a piece of parchment towards her and unstoppered the ink. She would draw the sleeping prince a picture of the sleigh ride she had just taken with her family.

Biting her lip in concentration, she got to work.

To be continued


	3. Chapter Three

6

So engrossed was the little elf, she did not realize how much time had passed until she heard the sweet chime of the Visitor's Bell.

"Daernaneth and Daeradar!" Pausing just a moment to assess her drawing she moved her head from side to side to see how it looked. Not completely happy with the far horse pulling the sleigh, Arwen picked up the drawing and rushed to Legolas' room. He was still asleep. Arwen frowning slightly, left the drawing on his bedside table. Should he really still be sleeping? Why hours must have passed by.

Shrugging, she was about to run down the corridor to greet her grandparents, when her mother called out from the door of her suite. "Arwen, you cannot rush off as you are. Come here and let me do your hair."

Reluctantly, Arwen sighed and turned towards her mother. Passing Legolas' door again she commented, "He is still asleep. Should he be so sleepy?"

"You will have to ask your father, Arwen, but I should think that sleep is good for him."

"All right." She allowed her mother to pull her into the sitting room and stood patiently while her mother wove her hair into a coronet, which she then placed some holly berries in.

"There, I think that shall do." She spun Arwen slowly around. "Would you get your blue satin side-less surcoat and I will slip it over your gown. "

Dutifully running off to her room, she returned to her mother in a few minutes with the needed item of clothing.

Celebrian slipped it carefully over her daughter's head and then adjusted it. "There, pretty as a picture."

Arwen smiled up at her mother "You are always pretty as a picture Naneth." She hugged her mother around her waist. At that moment, Elrond stuck his head around the sitting room arch. "Ah, I see my ladies are ready. Come let us go greet the Lord and Lady."

Arwen, taking a hand of each of her parents, tried to contain her excitement. She whispered aloud, "Do you think they will like me now that I am all grown up?"

"Oh of course sweetheart," her mother replied with a low chuckle. "They will love you no matter what age you are. They have been quite looking forward to this Yule."

Arwen was silent thinking things through and then piped up. "Does that mean that they are looking forward to seeing Elladan and Elrohir, even though they are so much older?" She looked sideways at her mother. "They are not children anymore."

"No they are not. They are my most handsome young elves," and Celebrian squeezed Arwen's hand affectionately as the twins joined them. Arwen stopped in the middle of the corridor and stared at her brothers, and then at her father. "You are all formal! You all have crowns and I do not." She refused to go further and pulled her hands from her parent's grasp and crossed her arms in front of her. "I want to be formal too."

Elrond swept her up and balanced her on his hip. "We are wearing our circlets to show your grandparents respect."

"Well I respect them too."

"And well they know it, sweetheart. Come, let us see them."

Not completely happy about not having a circlet, she sat stiffly in her father's arms until they reached the Main Hall of Rivendell where a great crowd of elves stood, many talking and moving about. Arwen was suddenly glad her father held her.

As the family of Elrond entered the Hall, the elves assembled grew quiet and parted. Arwen drew back against her father as a couple, tall and stately, and pale, of silver and gold shades turned to face the Lord of Imladris and his loved ones.

Arwen smiled suddenly as she saw the smiles on the faces of what could only be her daeradar and her daernaneth. She slipped out of her father's arms and ran happily towards Celeborn and Galadriel whose faces lit up with smiles. Celeborn stretched his arms out and scooped up the little elfling and held her briefly over head and then dropped her into his warm embrace. He kissed her on top of the head, which made her giggle. Galadriel stepped close and her radiant face, the soft golden wash of her hair filled Arwen's eyes as she first looked upon the Lady of the Golden Wood. Galadriel kissed Arwen on the brow, but before she could step away, Arwen held her arms out and only momentarily taken aback, Galadriel gathered her granddaughter close with a big smile.

Celebrian came forward at that and hugged her father and moments later the twins joined the family reunion. Elrond as befit his status came last. And though he did no hugging, his smile was as warm as anyone's.

Once the two families had blended, the formal mood dissolved into a much more relaxed atmosphere and they all moved towards the dining hall.

Arwen was enchanted with her grandparents and spent a great deal of the rather long meal just staring at them. Barely touching her meal, she was surprised when the fruit pastries and thick sweet cream were set before her. Could dinner be almost over? She stood on her seat to look around the twins but could not get either her mother or father's attention.

"Elladan," she turned to her older brother who was deep in a conversation about hunting in Lothlorien with Elrohir. Still standing, she shook Elladan's shoulder. "Elladan!" He finally turned to see his sister practically standing on the table. "Arwen, sit down! You are about to step on my dessert."

She flopped back into her seat. "Was not." Looking at Elladan who was frowning at her she frowned back and said pouting. "I want to go to bed. I am tired. Dinner is not fun anymore." She folded her arms across her chest. "I cannot see or talk to daeradar or daernaneth." Tears threatened to fall and Elladan could see his sister was really upset. He bent and whispered to Elrohir who turned to his mother. Celebrian stood up, causing all the high table to focus on her. She said nothing further but went over to Arwen and picked up her tired child. Celeborn seeing what she was about, stood and went to his daughter. Taking Arwen from her he asked for directions to Arwen's room and took the elfling out of the dining hall.

Arwen had been so surprised, she said nothing until her grandfather and she were half way to her room.

"Daeradar, I am very sorry to take you away from dessert. I am sure if you ask, Resaldil will save you some in the ice room."

The rumble of Celeborn's laughter tickled Arwen's ear, which lay against his chest. "My little flower, I am content to pass up your excellent cook's no doubt equally excellent dessert to spend a few moments alone with you."

Arwen yawned and snuggled closer to him. "I am so glad Daeradar. I thought perhaps that I was not as interesting as Erestor and Glorfindel. I know I cannot talk about battles and hunting very much, save if you would like to hear about how I saved a little bird from freezing by climbing out on my apple tree in the middle of the night." She looked up at him, and he warmed her with his smile. "And it was very cold."

"That was very brave of you Arwen. You are much like your mother, who climbed up to the top of the main mallorn tree in Caras Galadon to do much the same thing. Save it was a young robin who had fallen and she was returning it to its nest." He kissed Arwen and hugged her briefly. "My brave little princess."

"I am a princess? Wait until I tell Legolas!"

"Thranduil's son?" He frowned slightly. "He is here?"

"Yes. He got hurt in the snow and ice on his way home from the Grey Havens. You must see him." Arwen scrambled out of his arms, and he let her go as she rushed down the corridor they were in and pushed open Legolas' door.

This time the prince was awake.

"Legolas! Look who I have brought to see you! My Daeradar!"

Legolas who had been drinking a glass of water, almost spit it out all over his quilt. Hastily putting the glass down, he pulled himself up awkwardly and executed a very formal bow. "My Lord Celeborn."

The elder elf came up to the little prince and sat carefully at his side. He looked at him intently and then lay a hand on his head and then ran it slowly it down the prince's cheek, sliding it down his arm to finally grasp the broken wrist gently. Legolas slowly dropped back into his pillows, blinking.

Arwen remained silent until Celeborn lifted his hand his eyes still on Legolas. "Daeradar, Ada has fixed him. He has just needed to sleep. Though I should think he might be getting tired of sleeping now."

"Young Legolas is coming along very well, Arwen. His body is just working hard to heal." He looked at his granddaughter with a smile. "I think you can help him too."

"Me?"

"Certainly Arwen." Celeborn turned to Legolas, his expression warm. "Make him feel welcome here Arwen."

"I did Daeradar, I curtseyed and everything." She ran to the night stand. "See, I did a drawing for him, but he was asleep when I left it."

"Well, he is not asleep now. Stay with him love and I shall see you in the morning." He went to her and picked her up, kissing her on both cheeks. Letting her down slowly to the floor, he then turned back to Legolas and going to the little prince, he bent and kissed him softly on the brow. Smiling at both children, the elf lord left the room.

Arwen turned to Legolas about to say something and noticed he was still and staring out into the room. With a grin Arwen clambered onto the bed. "He is nice for being Lord of the Golden Wood, isn't he? Ada says he has fought many battles and is very wise." She turned to look at the closed door. "I think I like my daeradar."

Legolas turned to her and smiled slowly. "I like him too." His glance went to the drawing in her hand. "I think that is a very nice drawing. Can you tell me the story of it?" He had not been certain what the picture was about and was afraid there might be a many-legged monster involved. (too many legs for certain.)

"Why of course." Arwen then proceeded to tell him of her day and Legolas laughed when she described her brothers all covered with snow.

"We do not get much snow in Mirkwood. It does get cold, but mostly we get frosts and some sleet. We are not so high up like Rivendell. I should like to go out in the snow. It sounds so thick and soft." Legolas looked down at the drawing again. "Do you suppose, well, if your father or daeradar are not too busy seeing to the kingdo---um Rivendell, they might allow me to go sleigh riding with you again?"

Before Arwen could answer, Legolas added. "If it is too much trouble because there are so many important things to do, I could wait." He grinned at her. "I am very good at waiting."

Pulling herself up into her haughtiest height, she said, "I shall see what I can do for you, my good prince. I am a princess now, my daeradar says so." She bowed and turned to go out the door. "Good night!"

Pleased by the attention he had received, did not contradict Arwen. "Good night Princess Arwen. I look forward to tomorrow."

"Yes! It is the Eve of Yule tomorrow! You will love it! There are presents and everything......" Her words trailed off as they brought all her worries about her lack of presents crashing down on her again. She immediately flopped down to the floor and pulling her knees up, rested her chin dejectedly on her knees. "Oh dear Legolas. It IS the Eve of Yule tomorrow and the Candle Ceremony. What am I going to do?"


	4. Chapter Four

7

Legolas awkwardly sat up from his nest of pillows. Taking a deep breath, he swung the quilt aside and only wincing slightly, he hopped/hobbled to the door where the disconsolate Arwen huddled. His balance a bit off, he stumbled and plopped next to the little she elf. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he said quietly. "Surely we can think of something between the two of us. Have you no gifts at all?"

Arwen then told him of her series of disasters with each of her gifts. Legolas put his head on his thing knees to think. Arwen turned and frowned at the swaddling of bandages around his injured leg. "Oh Legolas perhaps Ada would not like you to be out of bed. That's a lot of bandages."

Legolas shrugged his dark eyes smiling at her. "Oh, it is worse than it looks. It does not hurt too much."

"Of course not. I told you my Ada was the best healer in all of Middle Earth."

There was silence from both of them for a moment and then Arwen said wonderingly. "I wonder what the Earth is in the Middle of?"

"Arda. My nurse says we are between the stars and the West."

"Ah." Arwen got up and helped the prince off the floor. "Can you sit over here at the table by the window?"

Limping, Legolas nodded and they made their slow way over to the window. Arwen, making sure Legolas was comfortable asked, "Let me bring the quilt over to wrap around you, just so you stay warm."

"I am not too cold."

"Well, I just want to be sure." Arwen dragged the quilt over to him and between the two of them, they got him wrapped in the warm soft folds, with plenty extra to lay in a limp trail of silk on the floor.

"Okay you stay there. I am going to get some parchment and ink. We have to think."

"All right."

Arwen dashed off to her room and got the required items and rushed back. Her little red and blue bird was sitting on a fresh branch of berries that undoubtedly Celebrian had brought to her room. Arwen bit the inside of her mouth. Her mother had also cleaned up the little messes the bird made along with leaving a small ceramic bowl for water. Arwen chirped at her little guest who rose up on his branch and shook himself suddenly, fluffing himself up to twice his size.

Grinning, Arwen laughed as she left her room.

Just about to enter the prince's room, she saw her father coming down the hall with a small tray upon which was a steaming bowl, cloths and a small goblet. He still wore his formal robe of old gold colored velvet with red vines curling up from the hem. The _mithril _of his circlet winked in the nearby torcheres. Arwen was aware of the choral singing filling the corridor behind him as the other diners went to the Hall of Fire.

Sighing deeply, she opened Legolas' door for her father. "Thank you Arwen, I have just come in to tend to Legolas before I go to the Hall of Fire."

"All right Ada. But do not make him sleep all right? We have work to do." She held up her small handful of parchment, quills and ink.

"I see. Work?" The healer put his tray down at Legolas' bedside and then stood to observe his previously bed-bound patient now sitting up at the window table amidst a tangle of silken quilt. Shaking his head, he lifted the small form from the blanket and holding him carefully, he laid him back on his bed. Arwen put her materials on the table and jumped on the bed opposite from her father, who raised an eyebrow at her bounce. She settled immediately. "Legolas says his leg does not hurt much. And his wrist does not either. And I think his head is all right."

"Indeed?" The elf lord laid a hand on either of side of Legolas' head for a long moment and then moved his hands to the prince's other injuries. He sat back and looked at both their anxious faces. "I think one more day of quiet your highness, and you can get up for some limited activity. You will need to be careful with your wrist for a few days more."

"Yes my lord." Legolas let his head droop a bit.

"But Ada, tomorrow is the Eve of Yule and Legolas needs to go on a sleigh ride. He has never been in deep snow. Please?" She turned anxious eyes to her father, her whole body pleading for the prince's release from his gentle strictures.

"Arwen, if your father says I cannot, I cannot. A prince must always learn to wait."

Arwen folded her arms against her chest and muttered. "Well, I do not want to wait and I am a princess."

Elrond smiling, wisely said nothing further, but went about unwinding the bandage from Legolas' injured leg.

Arwen standing now peered around her father's hip and then hissed inadvertently. "Ada. You must make that go away. That is not nice."

The healer's hand lay again gently on the scraped and abraded flesh that sported a few stitches as well. "No it is not nice." He turned and opened a jar of unguent and gently rubbed the ointment into the healing cuts. A wonderful spicy fragrance filled the room. "Oh Legolas, those cuts will go away very fast. I recognize the smell of that medicine."

"It does smell very nice Lord Elrond."

"I am glad you like it." He took clean linen and efficiently bound the small leg again. Standing when his task was done, he went into the nearby bathing room to wash his hands.

When he returned he looked at the two small elflings and then smiled. "We shall see about a sleigh ride tomorrow morning."

"Thank you father!" Arwen rushed to him and hugged him about his knees. Laying a fond hand on her head, the elf lord looked at Legolas. "But you must stay in bed this evening, all right? I have left you a cordial to help with pain. Do you need it now?" He eyed Legolas clinically.

"No my lord. And yes, my lord, I shall stay put this evening." Legolas brushed a stand of blond hair out of his face. "My lord, how is Sana doing? And Fehlast and the others?"

"Sana is healing nicely as you are, your highness. Fehlast and the rest of your traveling companions have been hunting for the Eve of Yule feast. Fehlast himself brought down a large buck. Fehlast has also sent a snow owl to your father to let him know what has occurred."

"Oh I am glad to hear that, my lord." Legolas sighed. "I wish my father could be here for Yule."

With a sympathetic nod, the elf lord gathered his things and left the room.

The moment the door shut, Arwen grabbed the parchment and ink and brought it over to Legolas. "I will get us a big book that you can have in your lap instead of a table." She then opened the door carefully, but seeing her father had already turned the corner, she ran out of the room once more and in moments, returned with a large book she had taken from her father's shelves in her parent's suite. Laying it carefully in Legolas lap, she then got a sheet of parchment, a quill and the ink. She laid the quill on the parchment and held the bottle of ink. "Well, do you have any ideas?"

Legolas picked up the grey goose quill and twirled it idly in his fingers. "How many people do you need to give Yule gifts to?"

Arwen closed her eyes and moved her lips silently and then opened her eyes with a sigh. "I would like to give a gift to every one of my favorite elves, but I think that would be every one in Rivendell. Let me see: Ada, Naneth, Elladan, Elrohir, Daer---"

"Not so fast if you please."

"Oh sorry." She silent and watched Legolas make extremely nice Tengwar letters and slumped. Her handwriting was not so nice. Perhaps it was because he was a prince and had to write rules and such things.

"All right. I have your parents, your brothers and grandparents." He looked up. "Anyone else?"

"Well there is Glorfindel and Erestor and Cerwal and Resaldil and---"

"I think because there is not much time, we better just settle for your family."

"But---all right." Arwen put her chin in her hand and stared out into the room. "What can we do in such a small amount of time?" She looked down at the prince's elegant handwriting and then idea began to form.

"We could make journals for all of them to write their thoughts and poems in and get them bound in soft leather with gold initials on them and---"

"Arwen, there isn't time for all that."

Legolas was staring out at the night sky, which could be seen beyond the candlelight burning at his beside. The oak tree outside his window, festooned with icicles and clumps of dead leaves was so beautiful framed by the pane of glass. With the moon rising, the light made every branch look as if it was polished silver.

"Arwen, what if we did a big drawing for all of them? Your Adar could put it in a frame and everyone could see it."

"But Daeradar and Daernaneth would not be able to see it when they return to Caras Galadon."

"Perhaps, you could do one separate for them before they leave."

"Yes. That might indeed work," Arwen said sounding unconsciously like her father. "And Daernaneth said at dinner tonight they will not be returning to Lothlorien until the snows melt."

"Well, that would give you time to do something special just for them."

Arwen then shook her head. "I do not know if there are any really large pieces of parchment that we could have Legolas. They are only used for maps you know. I do not think there are any pieces that are not maps already. And I do not think Ada will let us draw on the back of a map. He is very fond of maps."

Arwen nibbled a finger, her mood sinking lower. "If I could only fix the things I broke---well my heart would not have to hurt as much as it does now. I worked so hard on them!" Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes.

"Arwen, did you throw them away? Maybe there IS a way to fix them?"

Arwen shook her head miserably. She brought to mind the pathetic heap of broken items in a small chest in the back of her closet. A chest she had used to keep special things for Cimbelin. Who was also lost. Suddenly all the excitement, all the intense emotions she had felt the last few days caught up with the little elf and she began to cry in earnest. Even with Legolas being here, and her daeradar and daernaneth---Yule was going to be a flat affair when she had no gifts to give.

Getting up, Arwen made no attempt to wipe her face. "Oh Legolas. What am I going to do?" She pulled out a sprig of holly from hair and twirled it.

"Bring me the gifts Arwen. Maybe I can see something you cannot."

Suddenly exhausted mentally and physically, Arwen turned and went to her bedroom. She brought out the small chest from her wardrobe. Going slowly, she re-entered Legolas' room and sat back down with him. Silently handing him, she kept her eyes on the floor and did not move, even when she heard him undo the latch.

In the ensuing silence, Arwen was aware the wind had risen again. The branches of oak next to the window scraped lonely fingers against the glass. The little elf shivered and wrapped her arms tighter around her knees.

"Why don't you leave this with me Arwen and I will see what I can do. The Candle Ceremony is not until mid night correct?"

"Yes. After the lighting of the candles, why presents will be everywhere, save mine." Lip trembling Arwen left Legolas' room running, without even saying good night. Sighing and shaking his head, Legolas pulled out the first broken gift.

Arwen flung herself on her bed and let all her tears flow. She could not help herself and the tears turned into sobbing. Legolas was just trying to be nice. He was nice for a prince. But nothing could save her broken presents, nor save her Yule from disaster.

The next morning Arwen awoke annoyed because her head hurt and her throat was dry and sore. She got into her oldest gown and haphazardly braided her hair back while pacing and kicking aside toys she had left on the floor. Her little blue and red bird flew to the top of the curtain rod and chirped loudly at her a few times. She waved an angry hand at it and then making her bed in untidy haste, she left for breakfast. Half way to the dining hall she realized the hall would be getting readied for the evening's festivities and that breakfast would be in her parents' suite. Turning slowly, she was half way back to the family quarters and realized she did not want to go there. Facing her parents and brother's happy talk of the Candle Ceremony would sour her breakfast. She made a turn and went out to the main entryway. Taking an apple from a bowl nearby, she grabbed her cloak and rushed down the stairs barely acknowledging the House Guard. She rushed into the stables and saddled Celebloth, her white pony.

Thankful her path had not crossed anyone's that morning she dashed across the bridge of the Bruinen and took the frozen road down to the Ford.

Celebloth, frisky from several days in her stall, pulled at the reins and Arwen, in the same kind of mood, let the pony have her head.

Arwen rode most of the morning and afternoon until Celebloth snorted and stopped. Whuffling deeply the pony lowered her head, her breath a cloud about her muzzle.

Arwen tired too, slid off the pony and led her through the thick drifts. She realized she had not paid much attention to where she and Celebloth had gone. Looking about her, she saw she was quite close to the sharp stones midway up the lower flanks of the Misty Mountains. But exactly where in the Misty Mountains she was, she was not sure. Turning around, almost making a circle of her cold breath, Arwen tried hard to pinpoint her position. Both her Ada and her brothers had worked to instill in the little one a sense of direction. But the grey winter sky, which blended nearly seamlessly into the grey spires of granite about her, told her nothing.

She clenched the reins in her gloved hands, staring at Celebloth's feathery hocks.

She was lost.

Brushing aside the snow next to Celebloth's front hooves, Arwen sat on the spur of granite her pony stood on. Putting her chin in her gloved hands she stared out at the wintery landscape before her. Snow drifted past her nose as she followed the line of Celebloth's hoof prints. Scrambling back on her tired mount, she turned the pony and followed her hoof prints backward in the lowering winter twilight. Colors of grey and lavender were beginning to blur together and the snow, still falling, was beginning to fill in the hoof prints.

As she rode slowly along, her spirits sank once more. She had promised Legolas a sleigh ride today. She had hoped to find a way to repair or redo her Yule gifts. She had left the House without telling anyone. She had not even said good morning to Naneth or Daeradar and Daernaneth. Or Ada, or the twins. Tears stung her cheeks. Or Legolas.

This had to be the worst Yule ever.

Even though she had got to meet her grandparents and made a new friend in Prince Legolas. And she had even saved the little red and blue bird, which she realized with a sigh, did not even have a name yet.

Twilight faded into early winter darkness and because this was the shortest day of the year, it was dark quickly. Arwen's tummy rumbled loudly and she realized all she had had was the one apple at breakfast.

Bent over the pony's back, Arwen, now cold and very sleepy, slowly let her head rest on the pony's bobbing neck. And in minutes, with the soft snow falling thickly, the little elf fell asleep, leaving the exhausted pony to find its way back to the stables of Rivendell.


	5. Chapter Five

8

The moon had risen washing the stark landscape in silver. Across the river valley a small pony trudged through the thickening snow, head bowed, the steam of its breath a small banner wafting over the slumped dark form of its rider, who now sported a nearly obliterating coat of snow.

With a shout, the four elves thundered towards the lone traveler.

Arwen sputtered and spit out the _miruvor _her father had tried to get her to swallow again. With a deep gasp, which made her cough, Arwen opened her eyes. Her vision was immediately filled with the deep, dark storm colored eyes of her father, eyes that began to warm with a glow of love as he saw her finally stir. "A-ada."

"Shhh my little sparrow. Shhh." He bent and kissed her on the forehead and Arwen felt something warm and wet touch her cheek. Smiling she wanted to sleep more because this was a nice dream. But she was propped up, deep in the folds of her father's fur cloak. A lantern fell on her face and she blinked back the brightness as she realized it was her Daeradar holding it. "Arwen my heart." He bent and kissed her too, his other hand reaching out and taking both her hands briefly, sending warmth through her. Her brothers were next. Wiping the place where Elrohir had laid his warm lips making a silly noise against her skin, which he did usually when he tickled her, she shook her head and said slowly, "This was a nice dream until you did that, Elrohir." A strange, choked laugh greeted her words. But the enveloping warmth of her father was making her sleepy again. "Ada, I am sorry I missed Yule. I am sorry I did not fix the broken presents. And Legolas---- sleigh ride----" Here she yawned again,"---sorry."

Her father let sleep take her as he quickly mounted his stallion. With a shout, Elrond and Celeborn took off in a dead run, letting the twins, as planned, to tend to the tired pony.

Arwen woke to sharp pain. She sat in her parents bathing tub with her mother pouring the hot spring water over her forehead. Standing next to Celebrian, her father was chaffing her feet. "Ow! Ada! Nana! Stop it!" Tears filled her eyes. "It hurts! Owwwww."

Galadriel sitting beside the bathing pool in a simple shift held a pile of fluffy towels ready. The room was filled with a clean sharp herbal scent wafting from a wide bowl steaming nearby.

Arwen struggled, feeling painful and numb at the same time. She wanted to get away from her parents. Her hands and feet were all pins and needles. Celebrian held on to her firmly as Elrond continued to move his chaffing from her feet up to her calves, pouring his healing energy into her body.

Finally her father, tired himself, climbed slowly from the bathing pool and gratefully took a towel Galadriel held out to him. "Do you want me to continue the rubbing Elrond?' Celebrian looked up at her wet husband.

"I think we have all done enough for now. As terrible as it sounds, her shouts of pain are strong, indicating to me her circulation has improved immensely."

Celebrian finally settling her daughter comfortable against her, took one of her flailing hands and began to methodically massage her fingers. "Nana, oh Nana." She turned her face against her mother's wet skin and her tears mingled with the steam. "I am so sorry."

"Shh my love, we will discuss the whys and wherefores later. For now we must make sure not the tiniest part of you is frozen."

Celebrian moved from massaging Arwen's fingers to tickling her side. Gratified when her daughter began to laugh, she looked up at Elrond. Dry and in a long robe tied about his waist, he nodded and looked to Galadriel who nodded as well. Celebrian rose out of the water and her husband took his now squirming daughter while her mother handed her a thick towel.

Leaving the she elves to dry off and dress, Elrond cuddled his daughter close. As he strode to her room, he bent and rubbed noses with her. She could not take her eyes off her father's face.

When he lay her down in her bed, she held out her arms to him before he could go away. As he leaned close to her she whispered. "Ada, I am sorry. I have ruined Yule for every one. Poor Legolas did not get his sleigh ride and-and all my presents are broken. I was so angry and... impressed." A sob caught in her throat. "And so no one gets a present from me." Elrond slid on to his daughter bed and curled around her. He was in no mood to correct her language use.

His voice, thick with emotion, whispered into her hair. "That you are all right Arwen is gift enough. Shh, do not worry and do not be depressed about your gifts. We are all glad this winter night to share in your safe return to us, my love." His arms tightened around her. Several minutes passed as the elf lord just held Arwen close. Swallowing, as her sobs faded off, Arwen whispered. "I am all right Ada. Is Celebloth all right too?" She hastily wiped her eyes. Elrond slowly slid back off the bed and stood at her side. As he did so, Galadriel and Celebrian entered the bedroom and silently joined him. "Celebloth is now back in her stall. Your brothers and Cerwal are making sure she has taken no lasting hurt. And my love, Yule is not ruined. There are still a few hours until the Candle Ceremony. I am going to let you sleep for an hour or so."

Celebrian spoke up her arm around her mother's waist. "I will come and get you dressed in time, sweetheart."

"We both shall, Arwen" Galadriel added.

Nodding, she looked to her father. He smiled and then turned to go to her wardrobe where he pulled out a clean nightdress. Getting her dressed, he lay her back down. Looking at the other two, Celebrian and Galadriel bent and kissed the little she elf and then with another smile, Elrond lay his hand on his daughter's forehead and her eyes drifted close in sleep.

Pulling up the quilt, the three elves turned and left the room.

As they passed Legolas' room, he stuck his head out. "My lord, my ladies. How is Arwen? Is she all right? Will she miss Yule?'

The three went over to him and Elrond bent and picked the prince up. "She has not missed it young Legolas and she shall be fine with a little sleep. You shall not miss it either." The three adults entered the room and Elrond laid the prince back in bed. "We will come for you in a few hours Legolas. Will you be all right until then?" Elrond looked about the room and said with a laugh, "It looks as though you have been keeping yourself quite occupied."

"Yes my lord." Legolas grinned at the elf lord. He then looked at Galadriel and Celebrian and bowed as deeply to them as he could. With smiles the three elves left. Legolas sighed in relief. He still had some time! Hopefully Fehlast would return soon.

Arwen woke slowly and sat up. Her night candle burned at her bedside. She yawned and stretched and was about to go back to sleep when she noticed she was not alone. Her father sat in the dark at her bedside beyond the light of the candle, only the warm sparkle of his eyes catching the dancing flame. He leaned forward, balancing his elbows across his knees. "Are you all right my Unodmiel?"

She yawned again and winced slightly at the faint tingling in her toes. "My toes still feel a bit funny."

Her father came to her side, stripped the blanket down and then took a small foot in his hand and poured more of his healing warmth into it. A minute later he did the same with her other foot. "Thank you Ada. That is much better."

"Are you ready to get dressed and join us for the Candle Ceremony?"

"Yes Ada." Arwen sighed heavily reminded once again about her lack of gifts and then got out of bed before her father could help her. Lighting the candelabra on the table, they woke the little red and blue bird, who chirped an inquiry. While Arwen got out her deep blue velvet gown her mother had made her for this Yule, Elrond went to the little bird, humming quietly. In a moment, the bird hopped up onto his finger. The bird dipped once and began to sing a lovely series of trills. Elrond smiling set the bird gently down on a hawthorn branch and turned to Arwen, who had been watching him, an idea lighting her face.

As the elf lord did the lacing up her back, Arwen said breathlessly, "Ada, I just got an idea! Perhaps the little red and blue bird might make a good Yule gift for Prince Legolas!" She twisted around to make her point, but her father gently straightened her out. As he finished the last lace, she said excitedly. "The little red and blue bird can keep him company on his way home, so he won't be lonely. Can you teach him to sing so the bird will come to him?"

Elrond smiled as he went to the wardrobe to look for Arwen's slippers. "Perhaps."

Just then, there was a knock and Celebrian peeked around the door. She opened it wider to allow Galadriel to come in who was holding a formally dressed Prince Legolas.

"Arwen, you are all right! You are not frozen!"

"I assured you little Prince, did I not?" Galadriel said with a smile.

"Yes, my lady, but I thought you were just being polite."

Galadriel laughed and hugged Legolas. "Oh no Legolas Thranduilion, I would not be polite about my granddaughter's health!"

The adults all laughed. Celebrian joined her husband and took Arwen in hand to do her hair. Galadriel whispering softly set Legolas down and with only a slight limp, he came and stood before her, a bit shyly. Without a word, he suddenly brought his hand from around his back and held out a small silver circlet. "For you Arwen, Happy Yule."

Arwen took the circlet slowly, mouth open. She then spun to run to her father. "Ada! I can be formal now! Just like a princess!"

Legolas limped over to her, putting a small hand on the circle of silver in Arwen's. "This is an extra circlet Arwen, one I have had since I was a very small elf. This one," he touched the interlocking circles of mithril on his brow. "This one my Adar gave me before I left for the Grey Havens. He told me it was for my first official visit as my Father's repre--presenter of his kingdom."

"Representative, I believe you meant to say." Galadriel said softly.

"Ye-yes my lady. Representive."

All the adults smiled and did not correct him.

Arwen could barely contain herself as her mother finished doing her hair and adding the circlet to her tresses.

When she was done, Elrond picked up Arwen, as Galadriel picked up Legolas. "I think we are ready to go to the Hall of Fire now and begin the Candle Ceremony. It is almost midnight."

"And we do not want to be late," Arwen said excitedly.

As they left, Arwen and Elrond were last. He stayed Arwen's hand, as she was about to shut her door behind them. "Leave it open Arwen."

"All right." Clinging to her father with her arms now around his neck, Arwen gave it no more thought.

The walk to the Hall of Fire was filled with elves coming up to Arwen and her father saying how glad they were that the elfling had been found and she was all right. She excitedly pointed out her new circlet and everyone was duly impressed.

As the family entered the Hall, Celeborn and the twins made their way through the crowd and all three elves gave Arwen hugs and kisses.

Arwen embarrassed by all the attention was relieved when everyone took their place by the huge fireplace at the north end of the Hall of Fire. Galadriel handed Legolas to Celebrian. From the candle that had been lit from the flame of the previous log and kept burning all year, Celeborn and Galadriel together took the specially made candle, lit it from the old fire and carefully set it to the Yule log. Arwen watched in rapt attention, as did the others until the Yule log ignited. A huge shout went up. Then Celeborn handed the candle to Elrond and he and his family and Legolas went out on the nearby terrace. Each elf lit a candle set in holders along the stone balustrade. When Legolas had lit the last one, all stepped back and began to sing. The song was picked up by all the voices in the Valley, spreading like a choral blessing through the night. Arwen sat up in her father's arms, mesmerized by the singing and the way all the candles ignited, like stars come to earth. In a few minutes, the whole Valley was awash in warm candle glow.

The elves on the terrace added their voices to the beautiful singing, Arwen adding her high soprano to her father's tenor. As she sang the little elf felt her heart fill with warmth and gladness. Yule was sitting in the circle of her father's arms, surrounded by family and a new friend. This "flinging of their souls against the dark," was what Yule was about.

When the singing slowly faded off, silver fireworks given to the elves by the great wizard Mithrandir were shot off from the edges of the Valley and for a few minutes the Valley WAS filled with stars. Arwen and Legolas clapped their hands and squealed with delight.

Finally, the Candle Ceremony was finished, and the elves all moved back into the Hall of Fire where warm cider and meads and many kinds of sweets and fruits were laid out on tables along the walls. Elrond and his family sat on a small dais where a low table stood before their chairs, covered with gifts to them from members of the Household. The family's gifts to others were behind the carved chairs the adults sat in and were handed out as they sat and talked.

Arwen sighed deeply as she took a small cup of warm cider. She eyed Legolas who was sitting in the chair next to her on Celebrian's lap eating a small pastry. He leaned over to talk to Arwen, Celebrian automatically adjusting her arms so he could while maintaining her conversation with Glorfindel.

"Arwen, this is a really nice Yule festival! The food is really good."

Arwen let her glass of mead drop to her lap and she stared at the gifts on the table before them. "It would be a perfect Yule if I had not broken everything, if I had not rode Celebloth until we got completely lost, if I----"

Her words petered off as she suddenly noticed her gifts lay in a neat row on the table amongst the other offerings.

Scrambling off her father's lap, she went around the table and stopped in front of her presents. She picked up the swan she had made for her mother. The wing was fixed! Only if you looked very carefully could you see the crack. She put it down and then lifted her father's broach, now as shiny and pointed as she had made it, before stepping on it. One after another, Arwen examined her gifts. They had all been repaired and very cleverly so the breakage was not noticeable. Grinning at Legolas, Arwen took the starburst brooch to her father.

"Why, what is this Arwen?"

"My Yule gift! It is not broken! None of them are! Legolas fixed them all!"

Elrond looked over at the young prince, who blushing dipped his head. "I had help, my lord. Fehlast and my lord Glorfindel were very helpful. Arwen has been so sad about her broken presents."

Arwen ran up to Legolas and crushing his pastry between them, she hugged him fiercely. "Thank you Legolas. I am so glad you are here. You are the best Yule gift ever. Better than the circlet." Soundly kissing the embarrassed elfling, Arwen turned to the table, gathering her gifts. She went about giving them out. Legolas had even fixed the handwriting sample she had made for her grandparents by getting the ink blotted up and carefully and scrupulously following Arwen's own handwriting.

Elrond, watching all this, noticed the slump of the prince's shoulders as he watched Arwen happily giving her Yule gifts. Pitching his voice just so it could be heard above the hum of conversation, the elf lord began to whistle in an unusual manner.

Arwen, returning from giving her brothers their candlesticks, paused when she saw Legolas' sad expression. Without a thought, she scrambled into her mother's lap and Celebrian made room for her, stopping to give her a kiss on the head as she continued her conversation with her father who had taken the chair to her left.

"Legolas, oh Legolas, do not be sad." She put her arms around Legolas who hastily wiped his eyes.

"I wish my Ada was here. I miss him. I miss our Hall." The little prince buried his face in Arwen's shoulder and unable to think of anything to say, Arwen just hugged her friend.

"Arwen. Legolas." Elrond's soft voice commanded them to look towards him. The two elflings sat up and Legolas eyes grew big as the elf lord bent over the children and offered the little red and blue bird to Legolas. Singing happily on the forefinger of Elrond, Legolas tentatively held out his forefinger and the bird quickly hopped to his hand. With wonder in his eyes, the young prince brought the little bird close to his face and was delighted when it gently pulled at a strand of his hair.

"I have found out this little one has indeed come from Far Harad and undoubtedly got lost in winter storms which brought him here. He is called an _antruin_ and is quite the singer. I shall teach you how to call him to you." Elrond put a hand to Legolas head. "Happy Yule Legolas Thranduilion. May the Light ever keep Darkness from your heart."

Celebrian added as she once again adjusted him comfortably in her lap. 'Happy Yule indeed Legolas." She kissed him, which made him wiggle some and the little bird chirp in question.

Celeborn standing nearby with a fond expression on his face, picked up his granddaughter saying, "I have not had the pleasure of your company this evening, princess. Your grandmother and I would like to have you to ourselves for a while." He paused to smile at Legolas. "And perhaps we can discuss a sleigh ride in the morning."

Arwen, her heart full, felt herself being lifted into her grandfather's embrace. But before she left she said quietly, "Happy Yule Legolas."

"Happy Yule, Arwen."

The End

_I think I shall end this little tale here. This winter story went on a bit longer than I had initially planned, but I enjoyed writing it. I hope your Holidays were wonderful and May the Light ever keep Darkness from your Hearts! Happy Yule, indeed! And Happy New Year!_


End file.
